Teasing?
by Daisey
Summary: Ash and Misty are still having troubles and arguments, so they go to theropy. Has some AAMR. R/R, PUH-LEASE!


**         Teasing?**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or else I would be a millionaire.  I would have fancy clothes and would be going to a rich people school.

Ash:  12 3/4

Misty: 13 

Brock: 20

"That is not what happened!" Misty screamed at Ash.

            "Yes it is!" Ash shot back.

            "You guys have to tell my the truth or I can't fix it!" Brock yelled over their voices.

            "Well if Mr. Cantshutup would be quiet I could tell you the truth," Misty said determined to win this fight.

They began to walk and bicker.  Brock's head was spinning from hearing all of the non-sense from those two.

            "Can I do something to assist you guys?" A young woman asked them.

            "Sure and may I say that you are looking quite beautiful today?" Brock answered to her.

            "I know this place downtown that can help you guys," The younge woman said while handing Ash a card.  It read:

                                                                        Ms  Adams  Theropy

                                                                        1414  Dence  Ave..

                                                                 77234  Vermillion,, KANTO

They thanked the woman and started off toward the Therapy place.  Silence now felt like a soft pillow against Brocks Head.  

            "At least they are not bickering" Brock thought.  They turned into Dence Ave. like the card said.  They looked up and saw a mansion that was dark and light purple.  On the front of the mansion a sign read:  "MS. Adams Teropy"

They walked in and their jaws dropped.  The inside was decorated in a light purple.  The furnishing was all dark purple.  The walls were light purple. All of the desks and chairs were lavender.  It was beautiful.  They walked up to the front desk.  

            "May I help you?" A lady behind the desk asked them.

            "Sure, These two here have a problem that they need to be fixed by professional help," Brock said.

            "Ok, we have an open spot for 30 minutes right now if you'd like," The lady said.

            " Sure, Ok" Ash and Misty said at once.

            "Come right this way please," They began to follow her down the hall and to the right.  They turned into a room with a bookcase, punching dummy, chair, and all the works.  They walked in and sat down on the couch.  Brock left the room with the front desk lady.  Then another lady came in and sat in the chair.

            "You two must be Ash and Misty, am I correct?" 

            "Yeah." 

            "My name is Ms. Adams.  What is your problem?"

            "Well, me and Misty, I...I mean Misty and I got in a fight earlier."

            "What kind of fight?" Ms. Adams asked.

            "A verbal fight," Misty scoffed.

            "May I ask what had happened?" Ms. Adams asked anxiously.

            "Ok, well it goes like this," Ash began.

                                                                      Ash's P.O. V.

            It happened this morning at theGym.  I was looking at my new badge and complimenting Pikachu for his great win. Then Misty told me I was a lame trainer and I only win my badges out of pity. I tried to control my temper, but it got the best of me, so I yelled for her to stop because I can't stand to be insulted. She got upset and started throwing a temper tantrum like she normally does if this sorta thing happens.  Then we started bickering and fighting.  Brock tried to help us but he was no use.  Then a girl came up and asked us if we needed help.  Brock answered yes and she gave us your card.  Now we are here with you.

            "Ok Ash, Misty, lets here your point of view" Ms.Adams said.

                                                                     Misty's P.O.V.

            Ok well, we were in the Gym.  Ash was battling while Brock and I were watching.  Ash had lots of trouble battling.  He won with very little health in his Pikachu.  At the end he collected his badge and started gloating.  "Oh, I won by a lot" He said,  " That gymleader was a loser"  " He couldn't handle his Pokemon correctly" As you all know, that was all a lie.  I told him to stop gloating and boasting but he wouldn't stop.  I asked him again, but he still did't stop.  So I got mad and started yelling.  Brock tried to calm us down but he couldn't we were way to mad at each other.

            "Sounds to me like you guys just like to tease each other a whole lot," Ms.Adams said Surprised.

            "That couldn't be it" Misty shrugged.

            "Hmmm, are you sure that it couldn't be anything else?" Ash asked unhappily.

            "Sure as an encyclopedia," Ms. Adams said confidentally.

            "So, how did it go?" Brock asked.  Nobody spoke.

            "She said that we should come back tomorrow," Ash murmured.

            "Its that serious?"Brock Asked confused.  "Why?"

            "Because she thinks that we tease each other,"Misty scoffed.  " I think that she wants to put an end to it or something"

            "After this week things should be more 'quiet' around here" Brock thought with a smirk.

            Well, that's it until the second chapter.  Please review


End file.
